Ally, enfant chérie
by Keep Hope
Summary: Hermione a maintenant 19 ans et a une fille, Ally. Elle retourne à Poudlard en tant qu'enseignante. Comment avouer à Severus Rogue qu'il est le père de sa fille?
1. Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Poudlard

_Bonjour! C'est le premier fanfic que j'écris alors j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre opinion! Au fait, Hermione a 19 ans et Rogue à 38 ans._

_Un gros merci à Léoline, sans qui j'aurais sans doute laisser ma fic dans l'état épouvantable qu'elle était!_

**Ally, enfant chérie**

Hermione Granger, une magnifique jeune femme de 19 ans on ne peu plus nerveuse à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard où elle avait fait sa scolarité dans le monde sorcier. Assise dans le Poudlard Express vide, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. « Dire que j'ai quitté cette école il y a plus de 3 ans. Pourqu... » Hermione revint rapidement à elle, sentent une petite main tirer la manche de son gilet.

- Maman? Maman?

- Désolée Ally. Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

- C'est où qu'on va?

- À Poudlard. Tu sais, l'école dont je t'ai parlée.

- Oui! Avec les sorcières! Et papa!

Puis, sans laisser le temps à sa mère de placer un mot, la jeune fille retourna à la fenêtre regarder le paysage somptueux. Un peu étonnée par la réplique de sa fille, Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite. Pourtant, un moment plus tard, elle un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Hermione avait du mal à réaliser que sa petite fille avait maintenant 2 ans, bientôt 3. Elle avait parler de son père à Ally, mais elle était restée plutôt distante de ce côté, ne souhaitant pas que sa fille s'attache à un type qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. De plus, elle n'aurait certainement pas tout comprit. Hermione soupira en regardant sa fille. Tout est si compliqué!

Toutes deux se rendaient à Poudlard, car Hermione avait reçu, quelques jours auparavant, une lettre de Dumbledore l'informant, si elle le souhaitait, de sa nomination pour être professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dire qu'elle avait accepté ce porte maudit... Toutefois, ce qui l'effrayait le plus n'était pas ce poste dit maudit, mais bien la confrontation qui suivrait entre elle et son ancien professeur de Potions. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il était temps pour sa fille de connaître son père et pour elle, d'affronter ses démons.

Lorsqu'elle avait quitter l'école il y a 3 ans de cela, elle n'était qu'une adolescente de 16 ans bouleversée par des événements dont peu savait l'existence. Tous ces événements trop lourds pour elle l'avait forcé à quitter l'endroit, et surtout l'homme, qu'elle aimait le plus. Il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle. De toute façon, qui s'en serait douter? Personne...

-Wow, dit Ally émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Hermione lui répondit en souriant afin de cacher son anxiété et lui prit la main:

- Oui ma chouette. C'est merveilleux. On va habiter ici pour le reste de l'année. Aller, viens! On va aller dans le parc se promener.

Hermione et sa fille partirent en courant en direction du parc. Elles s'amusaient comme des petites folles, courant, marchant, gambadant! Fatiguées, elles s'allongèrent près du lac. Hermione, grâce à sa fille, oublia durant quelques heures l'affrontement qui allait suivre...

« Merde! On est en retard pour le souper. »

-Ally, réveille toi ma chouette! dit Hermione en secouant légèrement sa fille.

-Maman? fit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-C'est l'heure d'aller manger! T'as faim?

-Oui!!

Rendue dans le grand hall, Hermione voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou. Cela resterait la meilleure solution. Non, elle ne pouvait faire cela à sa fille... ni à Rogue. Déterminée, Hermione poussa les immenses portes de la Grande Salle.

La petite fut émerveillée, il faut la comprendre. Cependant, Hermione ne remarqua rien de cela. Elle ne vit qu'un homme, tout de noir vêtu, celui qui la hantait depuis plus de 3 ans. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi froid et distant. Il les regardait d'un regard pénétrant. De nouveau, elle voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou, ce qu'elle aurait fait si Ally ne lui avait pas lâchée la main. La suivant des yeux, elle vit vers où la jeune fille se dirigeait. Droit vers les professeurs, vers Rogue...

-Ally, reviens ici!

Impressionnée par tout ce qu'elle voyait, la petite n'écouta pas sa mère et courut jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

Hermione fixa nerveusement ses nouveaux collègues. Dumbledore, lui, regardait Ally d'un œil amusé tandis que le regard de Rogue passait toujours de Hermione à Ally. Les professeurs ne semblaient pas reconnaître Hermione.

La jeune mère avança d'un pas lent vers la table des professeurs.

- Ally!...euh... Bonjour Professeur.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. McGonagall réalisa alors qui était cette jeune femme. Elle ne pu que dire :

- Miss Granger!!

Les enseignants se regardèrent, surpris. Hermione, elle, était mal à l'aise. Tous la détaillaient comme si elle était une bête de foire.

Dumbledore, voyant le malaise d'Hermione, se pencha vers Ally.

- Je suppose que tu dois être Ally!

La concernée détailla le drôle de monsieur qui se trouvait devant elle. Il portani une robe d'un rouge foncé et avait une grande barbe argentée. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna vers sa mère et dit d'un ton enjouée.

- Tu connais Papa Noël!, puis se retournant vers Dumbledore, C'est moi!

- Magnifique jeune fille Miss Granger.

- Merci Professeur! Est-ce que...

- Maman, j'ai faim!

Voyant cela, Hermione se pencha vers sa fille voulant lui expliquer qu'elle devrait attendre encore un moment quand Dumbledore s'en mêla.

- Pourquoi ne pas manger avec nous Miss Granger? Et vous aussi mademoiselle!

-Maman, dis oui!

Hermione se releva et lui dit oui. Décidément, elle ne pourrait jamais lui résister. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui sourit.

- Merci beaucoup Professeur.

-Mais de rien Miss Granger! Jamais le Père Noël ne laisserait une enfant mourir de faim.

Hermione éclata de rire. Dumbledore n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour. Tout en riant, Hermione dirigea sa fille vers la seule place de livre, celle à côté de Rogue. « Pourquoi? Dumbledore fait par exprès ou quoi? Affronter vos démons Miss Granger. Et bla bla bla. » En soupirant, elle prit place sur la chaise et embarqua sa fille sur ses genoux.

Rogue, de son côté, ne savait quoi penser. Il y a 3 ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione. Sa chère Mya... Elle était partie au milieu de sa 6ième année et la voulait qui revenait avec une petite fille...qui pouvait être la sienne. Pourquoi est-elle revenue après toutes ces années? Qui est le père de la petite Ally? Lui? Si seulement ce pouvait être vrai. La seule personne qu'il ait réellement aimé, Mya. Est-elle partie parce qu'elle était enceinte? Pourquoi ne lui en a-t-elle jamais parler? Tant de question se bousculait dans sa tête à se moment précis. Trop de questions vu le nombre de réponses. Le repas était terminé et il n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Il se préparait à partir quand le directeur se tourna vers lui.

-Professeur Rogue, montrez à Miss Granger sa chambre.

Le maître des potions jeta un regard haineux à son aîné et parti sans jeter un regard à Hermione. Celle-ci n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre.

Hermione et Ally suivirent Rogue dans un dédales de chemins. Hermione regardait sans comprendre le professeur de potions. Où les conduisait-il? Il suivait le même chemin que pour se rendre à ses appartements. Il ne va tout de même pas les inviter chez lui?

Rogue s'arrête soudainement devant un tableau où un milliers de fées se trouvaient.

- Le mot de passe est : _Enfant chérie._

Et il part, sans ajouter rien de plus, ses capes noires volant derrière lui. Hermione, un peu désemparée face à son comportement, le regarda partir. Elle voulut courir derrière lui, mais ne le fit pas.

Elle rentra finalement dans ses appartements, Ally devant elle. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Tout est somptueusement décoré dans des tons chauds, jeunes et accueillants. Hermione s'assit sur le divan et sourit en voyant sa fille courir de pièces en pièces. Quand elle découvrit sa chambre, la petite resta là plus d'une demie heure. Après ce temps, Hermione, toujours au salon, appela sa fille, car ce serait bientôt le temps pour elle d'aller se coucher.

- Ma chouette?

- Oui?

- Viens me voir, dans le salon.

Ally arriva en courant et sauta sur le divan aux côtés de sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avant d'aller prendre ton bain? Lire une histoire, chanter une chanson?

- Chanter!

- D'accord ma chouette.

Hermione chanta avec sa fille 15 minutes puis lui fit prendre son bain. Elle alla ensuite border Ally. Ensuite, elle retourna au salon et regarda le feu une bonne partie de la nuit, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Aux petites heures du matin, elle alla se coucher. Elle devait être en forme le lendemain, car les élèves arrivaient.

_Une petite review???_

_Merci!_


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Répartition

_Bonjour! C'est le premier fanfic que j'écris alors j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre opinion! Au fait, Hermione a 19 ans, Roguea 38 ans et Ally a 2 ans._

_Merci Léoline!!!_

**Ally, enfant chérie**

- Ally, dépêche-toi! On est déjà en retard! On doit aller à la Grande Salle pour la Répartition des 1ère années!

Et c'est alors qu'une petite fille en colère arriva en brandissant sa robe de sorcier :

- Oui maman!... Mais je suis pas capable de mettre la drôle de robe!

-Attend ma grande, je vais t'aider, dit Hermione en riant aux éclats, ce qui ne fit que rendre sa fille plus grognon.

Les Granger arrivèrent juste avant l'arrivée des 1ière années. À la table des professeurs, il ne restait malheureusement plus que deux places de libre : deux places à côté de Rogue. Hermione s'assit au bout de la table et sa fille prit place à ses côtés, sur la chaise près de Rogue. Durant la Répartition, s'ennuyant un peu beaucoup, Ally décida d'entamer une conversation avec Rogue.

- Monsieur? fit une petite voix en tirant sur la manche de Rogue, le faisant sursauter.

- Oui? fit-il plutôt froid.

- Je m'ennuie! J'peux parler avec toi?

Rogue resta indécis un moment, à fixer la jeune enfant d'un regard hautain. Puis, repensant à la demande d'Ally, il accepta, préférant sans aucun remord la spontanéité de l'enfant à la froideur d'Hermione. Ainsi, il pourrait peut-être en savoir plus sur Hermione et éventuellement, sur Ally.

- T'es qui toi?

Rogue fut surpris par la franchise de l'enfant. D'ailleurs, en l'observant attentivement, c'est fou comme elle ressemblait à Hermione. Tout en elle faisait penser à sa Mya. « Une future Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tout comme sa mère. La curiosité est une caractéristique beaucoup trop présente chez les Granger. » pensa-t-il, un peu ironique. Pourtant, il se reprit et répondit :

- Severus et toi?

- Ally! T'as un drôle de nom!

- Non, mais toi, oui!

- Non non non! répondit-elle d'un ton enfantin avant de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier lança un regard plein de malice à Severus, content de la complicité nouvelle qui naissant entre lui et Ally. Après tout, il ne pouvait en être autrement! « Le retour de Miss Granger est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Et Ally! Seul un enfant pouvait brisé la carapace que Severus s'était fabriqué... Mieux vaut tard que jamais! »

- Alors, quel âge as-tu?

- 2 ans! répondit-elle d'un ton fière en lui montrant avec ses doigts.

Rogue fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête et ce qu'il craignait, ou plutôt appréhendait, se révélait de plus en plus juste... Hermione était bel et bien enceinte lors de sa 6ème année. « Oh Merlin! Non, ça ne peut pas m'arriver à moi, Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions détesté de tous... »

- Et elle, c'est ta maman?

- Vi!! Est-ce que tu connais papa?

En entendant cela, son cœur du manquer plusieurs battements! Bien que cette question le prenne au dépourvu, il du répondre, examinant attentivement Ally :

- Moi? Je devrais le connaître?

- Maman m'a dit qu'il était ici et que je pourrais le voir.

-Et... Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit autre chose sur lui?

-Euh...Ally pencha sa tête vers la droite, se concentrant... Il aime le noir!

Maintenant, plus aucuns doutes. Il est bel et bien le père d'Ally. Il en est sur et certain! « Pourquoi Mya lui a seulement dit ça de moi? Je ne vaut pas mieux? » Bien qu'un peu vexé par cela, il continua sa conversation avec la petite.

- Ah, je vois. Est-ce que tu l'as...

- Ally, chut!!!! dit Hermione, ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer dès le premier jour en compagnie de sa fille.

« Pourquoi elle parle avec Severus? Pourvu qu'il ne se doute de rien... J'peux pas tout lui avouer comme ça, d'un coup. Bon, Hermione, relaxe. La Répartition est presque terminée. Reste calme... »

Dumbledore prit alors la parole :

- Comme chaque année, les objets interdits sont affiché au bureau de Rusard et la Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite. Avant de manger, je voudrais vous présentez votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Miss Hermione Granger.

Hermione se leva rapidement sous le tonnerre des applaudissements des élèves, plusieurs la connaissant déjà. C'est alors que plusieurs remarquèrent Ally. Tous murmurèrent quelque chose à leur voisin... C'est alors que Dumbledore reprit :

- J'oubliais, voici Miss Ally Granger, la fille de votre professeur. Je vous demanderais d'avoir le plus grand respect pour elles. Merci. À table!

Ce fut suffisant pour couper court aux questions de chacun, de chacun excepté de Rogue.

La Répartition était terminé depuis quelques minutes et Hermione et Ally étaient de retour à leur appartement.

- Ally, vient prendre ton bain, il est tard.

- Oui maman! Et la petite sortit de sa chambre en courant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, au salon, Hemione demanda à Ally :

- De quoi tu parlais tantôt, durant la Répartition?

- Je parlais avec Severus. Il est gentil!!

- Oui, très gentil... répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague. Allez, maintenant, au dodo!

Ally partit sans rouspéter vers sa chambre, ce qui était plutôt rare. Une heure plus tard, la jeune fille dormait. Hermione la regardait, assise dans un gros fauteuil près du lit. « Elle ressemble à un ange! » Hermione quitta la chambre sur le bout des pieds après avoir donner un baiser à sa fille.

Hermione ne pouvait dormir, encore une fois. Elle se rendit au salon où le feu éclairait la pièce. Elle prit un doudou et s'assit sur la sofa. Elle pensait à Ally. Avec ses beaux cheveux noirs ondulés et ses yeux bruns, sa vive intelligente, elle ressemblait en tout point à elle... et encore plus à son père... Comment lui annoncer?

_Voilà, c'est terminé! La suite devrait suivre sous peu. Une petite review?_

_Ally_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Début des classes

**_Bonjour! Je voulais vous dire à tous un gros merci pour les reviews. Je réponds personellement à chacun d'entre vous, car je n'aime pas mettre les RAR au début ou à la fin du texte! Voilà la suite!_**

**Ally, enfant chérie**

Le lendemain matin, les Granger se levèrent de bonne heure et allèrent déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Elles mangèrent rapidement, Hermione voulant préparer sa classe avec l'arrivée des élèves. Elle laissa Ally dans son bureau avec quelques jouets, en prenant soin de ne pas fermer la porte afin de voir en tout temps sa fille.

Les cours étaient commencé depuis plus d'une semaine et Hermione, vu son jeune âge et son talent, était appréciée de tous.

Son cours sur les créatures des forêts, par exemple les fées et les elfes, commença normalement quand Ally fit un petit signe de la main à sa mère. Hermione se rendit à son bureau, demandant à ses élèves de lire une partie du chapitre 3 de leur livre de cours.

- Maman, maman! J'ai envie de pipi... dit Ally, sautillant sur place.

- Attend un petit peu, d'accord? Je termine mon cours, ce ne sera pas long.

Hermione retourna en classe, où les élèves avaient, pour la plupart, terminer de lire le texte.

Ally, de son côté, décida de jouer à nouveau avec sa poupée. Cependant, le temps ne passait pas très rapidement et son envie se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Elle se leva et marcha, sautilla, dansa. Ne pouvant plus attendre, l'enfant sortit en douce du bureau de sa mère. Elle descendit plusieurs escaliers, à la recherche de toilettes. Elle en trouva par hasard.

Lorsque Ally en ressortit, elle se promena de tableaux en tableaux, certains étant très gentils avec elle. La jeune fille parla un court moment avec une fée. Lorsque celle-ci partit, Ally se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue. Pris de panique, elle commença à pleurer.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix. Cette dernière lui disait quelque chose et, arrêtant de pleurer, elle la suivit. Elle avançait à petit pas, cherchant à localiser la voix. Ally arriva devant une grande porte aux couleurs sombres. Elle colla son oreille sur celle-ci. La voix venait bien de là! Joyeuse, elle poussa sur la porte de toutes ses forces. Elle se trouvait dans une salle qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Un éclair de joie traversa ses yeux et elle dit :

- Severus!

Ce dernier sursauta, personne ne l'appelait ainsi excepté le directeur.

- Ally! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? fit-il, d'une voix surprise. Il s'attendait à tout, mais pas à cela.

-J'me suis perdue, dit-elle en reniflant. Je voulais aller aux toilettes... C'était trop long. Maman donnait son cours.

Tout en parlant, Ally s'était rapprochée de Severus.

- Viens, je vais te ramener à ta mère.

Contente, elle couru vers lui les bras tendus et lui sauta dans les bras. Severus, au grand étonnement de ses élèves, la laissa faire. Une grande tendresse se lisait dans ses yeux, ce qui en surpris plus d'un. En temps normal, il aurait renvoyé n'importe qui pour moins que cela.

Reprenant son ton froid et impersonnel, il dit aux élèves :

- Vous, commencez votre devoir. Je veux 75 centimètres de parchemin sur la relation entre les potions mortelles et les différents poisons utilisés.

Ceci dit, il partit avec Ally.

- Alors, où est ta mère?

- Dans sa classe.

Il la portait toujours dans ses bras quand elle lui fit un gros câlin, passant ses bras autour de son cou et posant la tête sur son épaule. Elle avait tellement eu peur! Rogue se sentait vraiment ridicule. Pourquoi se laissait-il faire? Pourquoi son cœur s'accélérait tout-à-coup? « Et dire que je tient ma fille, MA fille, pour la première fois de ma vie... »

- Tu m'as manquée beaucoup beaucoup! Pourquoi t'es pas là quand je mange le matin?

- Toi aussi tu m'a manqué. Et puis, je mange de bonne heure, dit-il, étonné d'avoir manqué à Ally.

- Demain, viens en même temps que moi!

- On verra d'accord?

- Oui!!

- On est arrivé.

Il ouvrit alors la porte avec force, ayant repris son masque froid et impassible. Hermione sursauta et se retourna, baguette à la main. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en le voyant, sa fille dans les bras. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Elle était perdue... Elle s'est rendue dans ma classe. Je vous prierais, Miss Granger, de mieux surveiller votre fille à l'avenir.

Après avoir déposé Ally par terre, il partit, dans un froissement de capes noires, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Hermione termina son cours auquel il ne restait que 5 minutes. Elle parla ensuite avec sa fille :

- Ally, ne refait plus jamais cela d'accord? C'est dangereux. Tu aurais pu te blesser ou arriver dans un endroit dans un endroit interdit.

- Oui maman, dit-elle d'un air tristounet.

Par la suite, Hermione apporta sa fille à souper.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Ally fit un grand sourire à sa mère. Severus était déjà là, assis à la table.

- Bonjour! dit Ally d'un ton enjoué, en s'asseyant près de Severus.

- Professeur, fit Hermione, un peu gênée.

Ils se regardèrent un court instant, mais celui-ci leur suffit. Ils virent beaucoup de choses, passant de l'amour à la haine, du désir aux nombreuses questions encore sans réponses.

Le souper se déroula normalement. Avant de partir, Severus, se penchant vers Ally, lui dit un rapide au revoir. Il murmura aussi à Hermione, en passant à côté d'elle :

- Ce soir, il faut que je te vois.

Ensuite il partit, comme si de rien était. La jeune maman était, elle, plutôt troublée. Il ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis que l'école était commencé et maintenant, il voulait la voir! C'est alors qu'une évidance lui apparut : « Il sait pour Ally! Oh Merlin... Bon, attend ce soir avant de t'énerver. Peut-être que c'est pas pour ça... »

**_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécier. Prochain chapitre : conversation tant attendue entre Hermione et Severus!_**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mise au point

_Bonjour à vous tous! Désolée, j'ai été plutôt longue à publier ce chapitre cette fois-ci. Un gros gros merci à tous ceux qui m'on envoyé une review. J'espère que j'ai répondu à vous tous par e-mail. Si je ne l'ai pas fait, faites-moi signe!_

_Un gros gros gros merci à Léoline qui a révisé tout ce chapitre. Tu es beaucoup plus patiente que moi! Merci!_

**Chapitre 4**

Environ une heure après l'heure du souper, Hermione prépara sa fille en vu d'aller se coucher. Préoccupée, elle ne savait trop comment réagir à ce que Severus lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Que voulait-il exactement?

- Aller, ma chouette, au dodo!

- Maman?

- Oui?

- Papa, c'est qui?

Hermione s'attendait à cette question depuis plus d'une semaine déjà. Cependant, elle ne savait comment y répondre... Alors, elle prit la main de sa fille et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle la borda puis s'assit sur le lit de la petite.

- Écoute ma grande, je vais te parler de ton père un peu ce soir et je finirai plus tard, d'accord? Et après, tu me promets de dormir, hein?

- Oui maman!

- Ok, alors ton père et moi, on s'est connu quand j'ai commencé l'école ici. J'avais 11 ans, raconta-t-elle, plutôt nostalgique. Il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, et je ne l'aimait pas non plus de mon côté. Mais quelques années plus tard, je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. Lui aussi est tombé amoureux de moi, quelques temps plus tard... ou peut-être l'était-il déjà, à l'époque. Après, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de toi ma chouette. Ainsi, j'ai tout abandonné. J'ai quitté l'école, ce qui était sans aucun doutes la chose la plus importante pour moi dans ce temps là. Pendant toutes ces années, Dumbledore a su où j'étais. Il a tenu le secret. Puis, maintenant, on est ici... tout comme ton père... , ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Ally. Allez, au dodo!

- Oui. Maman... (baille) Severus c'est... (baille) le plus fin! Bonne nuit! Je t'aime!

- Bonne nuit ma chouette, je t'aime! Dors bien!

Elle l'embrassa puis partie, fermant la porte derrière elle. Quelle surprise qu'Ally pense cela de Severus! Cependant, Hermione était plus que soulagée que sa fille n'aie pas demandé d'autres explications. « Du moins pour le moment... , pensa Hermione. »

Environ 1 heure plus tard, alors qu'elle lisait dans son salon, face au feu et dos à la porte d'entrée, Hermione entendit quelqu'un entré. Elle se retourna rapidement, sur ses gardes, sa main droite sur sa baguette.

- Toi! T'aurais pu frapper, dit-elle à Rogue qui venait d'enter.

- Écoute, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, c'est urgent.

- Ok, ok, ça va! De quoi tu voulais me parler?

- D'Ally... et de toi, finit-il dans un soupir.

À ce moment précis, Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de ce fait d'ignorer son cœur qui battait la chamade et ses jambes en cotton.

- Oui?

Rogue, fixant Hermione droit dans les yeux, était prêt à tout pour avoir réponses à ses questions.

- Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça, en 6ième année?

Ne pouvant éviter sa question, mais pouvant tout de même éviter ses yeux inquisiteurs, elle se retourna face au feu et réfléchit quelques minutes avant de répondre.

- J'étais... enceinte. Hermione se rapprocha encore plus du feu, si c'était possible et s'agenouilla face à celui-ci, cherchant un peu de chaleur et de réconfort avant de continuer. Je... je ne... pouvais pas rester ici. Trop de souvenirs... , finit-elle au bord des larmes.

- Trop de souvenirs, reprit-il d'une voix froide où la colère perçait. Trop de souvenirs... , répéta-t-il, hurlant presque. Et moi, hein? Tu y as penser? Tu pars sans rien dire, sans même laisser un mot et tu reviens trois ans plus tard avec un enfant. Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser?

« Croit-il que tout a été facile pour moi? Facile de quitter tout ce que je connaissais pour entrer dans un monde inconnu? Enceinte, à 16 ans... À l'âge où j'aurais normalement du sortiren boîtes avec mes amies, aller au ciné, magasineret m'amuser, je changeais des couches... » Sentant la colère monter en elle, Hermione se leva et alla se planter en face de lui. Elle ne perdit pas contenance, malgré le fait qu'il la dépasse d'une bonne tête.

- Tu vas la fermer, oui? Tu vas réveiller Ally, dit-elle, déchaînée. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien! Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai vécu, tu n'était pas là! Être enceinte, moi, à 16 ans! Qui aurait pu imaginer ça? Miss-Je-Sais-Tout enceinte! Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, c'est tout! Tu imagines les conséquences, pour toi autant que pour moi? Je suis allée voir Dumbledore. Il a toujours veillé sur moi. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu suivre mes cours par correspondance. J'ai eu de bonnes notes et mon diplôme de fin d'étude avant même que ne naisse Ally!

Elle fit une pause, reprenant son souffle. Rogue la regardait, stupéfait. Il ne trouvait rien à répondre. Ce qu'elle avait changée! Ce n'était plus la même jeune fille : moins insouciante, elle avait du affroner beaucoup de choses. Cependant, elle restait toujours la même Hermione déterminée, studieuse, mature et énergique qu'il avait connu quelques années auparavant. Avoir été elle, aurait-il été capable d'élever un enfant seul, à cet âge là? Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait...

- Je n'ai pas revu mes parents, ni même mes amis depuis trois ans! Mes parents m'ont mis à la porte dès qu'ils ont appris que j'avais quitté l'école, avant même d'apprendre pourquoi je l'avais quitté. Vois-tu, les bonnes notes et les grandes études, les universités de prestige, il n'y a que ça qui compte pour mes parents. Jusqu'ici, ils avaient été bien servi :j'était une petite fille modèle avec des résultats exemplaires. Je suis partie sans demandée mon reste, je me suis louée un appart et j'ai travaillé pour subvenir à nos besoins, à Ally et à moi... Pourquoi je ne suis pas revenue, hein, c'était ça la question? Je... je voulait me prouver que je pouvais être moi même, même avec Ally. Je voulais me bâtir une vie différente de ce que j'avais connu. Quand Dumbledore m'a offert un poste ici, j'ai sauté sur l'occaison! Voilà, t'es content?

Rogue resta sous le choc, avant de se reprendre et de dire :

- Et moi? Je me lève un matin et j'apprend que tu es partie durant la nuit, que tu as quitté Poudlard. Comment crois-tu que j'me suis senti? La première personne à qui j'ouvre mon cœur part sans demander son reste, sans me dire où elle allait. C'est insensé.

- Écoute, dit Hermione, plus calme, maintenant vidée de toute énergie, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester, c'est tout. Après tout, qu'est-ce que t'aurais pu faire? J'aurais du t'en parler, c'est vrai, d'accord! J'le sais, mais m'aurais-tu cru? Comment t'aurais réagi? J'en savais rien! Donc je suis partie...

Hermione retourna près du feu, tremblant de tous ses membres. Rogue, voyant cela, s'approcha d'elle, sans faire de bruit. Il se mit face à elle afin, voulant qu'elle confirme ce qu'il savait déjà.

- Ally... Je... son père? Il fixait Hermione, les yeux brillants.

Cette dernière lui sourit, puis murmura à son intention :

- Oui, tu es bel et bien son père.

Rogue, ayant maintenant la confirmation, lui sourie de plus belle, fier d'apprendre cela.

Hermione reprit, après quelques minutes de silence :

- Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle? Avant de se coucher, Ally m'a demandé de lui parlé de son père. Je lui ai parlé de toi, je lui ai promis de lui raconté la suite plus tard. Et avant de s'endormir, elle m'a dit que tu étais le plus gentil, qu'elle t'appréciait beaucoup!

Elle recula de quelques pas, afin de mieux le regarder dans les yeux :

- Tu pourrais continué l'histoire si tu veux... Personne ne la sait mieux que toi après tout.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, ne voulant pas la brusquer. De son côté, Hermione appréhendait ce moment. Il mit la main sur sa joue, touchant sa peau douce, la regardant droit dans les yeux, cette fois-ci sans rancune. Celle-ci le laissa faire, savourant ce moment. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa les mains sur son torse. Rogue l'embrassa, posant les mains sur sa taille. Cet instant raviva entre eux un flot d'émotions qu'ils croyaient avoir oublier et enfouis au plus profond d'eux-même pour toujours.

Doucement, elle se détacha de ce baiser et appuya sa tête sur le torse de Rogue. Ce dernier l'enlaça tendrement. Puis, Hermione se détacha de son étreinte, le prenant par la main :

- Viens avec moi, je te dois bien ça.

Elle l'emmena dans la chambre d'Ally où il s'approcha tranquillement du lit de sa fille, souriant à Hermione. Il donna un bizou sur le front d'Ally, avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, près du lit de cette dernière. Hermione vint le rejoindre et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, étant épuisée. Il l'enlaça et fit apparaître une doudou pour les garder au chaud. Rogue passa toute la nuit en compagnie de la femme qu'il aimait à regarder dormir SA fille. SA FILLE!

**Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. J'espère que vous avez appréciez! Si vous avez le temps, dites moi ce que vous penser de la fic jusqu'à présent en m'envoyant une review! **


	5. Chapitre 5 : Enfin papa!

**Allo! **

**Me voici de retour avec la fin de cette fic, ma toute première! C'est une fin toute courte, happy end, car dans la vie rien n'est aussi facile que dans les fics.**

**Alors, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Severus se rendit dans la chambre d'Hermione, afin de la coucher dans son lit. Lui, de son côté, souhaitait passer la nuit près de sa petite fille, ce qu'il fit.

Il profita de l'obscurité pour contempler Ally tout en feuilletant, ému, un album photo de cette dernière qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre d'Hermione. Et dire qu'il avait manqué plus de trois ans dans la vie de son enfant. Trois ans! Il n'avait pu voir ses premiers pas, ni entendre ses premiers mots… « _À partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai toujours là pour Ally, toujours. Personne ne me séparera de ma petite cocotte… ni de sa mère…_ »

Ally se réveilla de bonne heure et vit, juste à côté d'elle, Severus. Immédiatement, elle se leva et sauta dans les bras de son papa en le prenant dans ses petits bras. La surprise passée, il la serra fort dans ses bras. Puis, Ally se tourna vers lui, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

- Tu veux bien être mon papa dit?

Severus de tendit dès qu'il entendit la fin de sa question. Comment pouvait-il répondre à cette demande? Malgré ses bonnes intentions et ses nouvelles résolutions, le fait de devenir papa lui faisait peur. Jeune, il n'avait eu aucun exemple paternel, du moins, aucun bon exemple. Peur de l'inconnu sans aucun doute.

- Je… Enfin, je…

Les jolis yeux d'Ally se remplirent de larmes en un instant. Chamboulé, Severus essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Chut, ne pleure pas ma cocotte. Regarde moi. Puis, il dit d'une voix chargée d'émotions : oui, je veux être ton papa!

Le visage d'Ally exprimait une telle joie qu'elle réchauffa le coer de son père.

- Pour toujours toujours?

- Oui ma cocotte, pour toujours! Promis juré! Je t'aime fort fort fort!

- Moi aussi je t'aime papa!

* * *

**Fin!**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de cette fin toute banale. J'essaie de revenir aussi tôt que possible avec de nouvelles fics!**

**Bye bye! Et merci de m'avoir lu!**

**Keep Hope**


End file.
